


A Little Bit of Hope is All it Takes

by Svanunge_ES_J



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Emotional, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Healing, Help, Hope, Hospitals, House M.D. References, Humor, Illnesses, Love, Music, OTP Feels, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Plot Twists, Sad, Some Humor, Soulmates, Strength, The feels, True Love, Trust, captain cobra feels, compassion - Freeform, faith - Freeform, hopeless, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svanunge_ES_J/pseuds/Svanunge_ES_J
Summary: A Little bit of Hope goes a long way. Maybe even the impossible is possible when you hold onto that hope. Even when it is in such short supply, we just need that one person to help restore it. In this case, Emma Swan is barely holding onto anything.  Even with countless people by her side, trying to help, it just doesn't seem to work. But what happens when she meets that one person who will turn her life upside down, who will restore any lost hope,  and who will stick by her through any rough patch thrown at her.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa/Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Lily | Lilith Page/Pinocchio | August Booth, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Emma Swan just got into Boston University for Junior year. Her dream school. She hadn't attended real school for 2 1/2 years due to. . . Complications. She never liked school and was ecstatic when she heard the news about not going. Until it meant, she had to miss her first 2 years of college, which she had been waiting for since she was in the 4th grade. Writing has been a passion of hers since she was very little. She was able to create stories to help escape the crappy world around her and she lived in; where anything was possible.

Emma's only had a few friends in her life but only 2 of them have stuck by her side -Ruby and Elsa- throughout her whole life. And her life hasn't exactly been the easiest. It may seem to see she has the perfect family, perfectly healthy, and is living the best life but behind that façade is a very dark and twisting tale that started the minute she came out of the womb and has never had a break since. Life just keeps throwing punches left and right. As she gets older it seems to get worse and worse and she's losing all hope of her life getting better and no matter what people do to help, it just doesn't seem to. All she's ever wanted is someone to help bring her light even in the darkest of times. To make her smile through her tears and take away all the pain she feels that she keeps bottled up inside that no one knows about. Someone to stick by her side no matter what, even though she never lets anyone in and pushes anyone and everyone way. She has her armor to keep many emotions hidden and to be tough, but deep, deep down there's nothing but fear and constant pain.

Killian Jones. Lead singer of his band "The Enemies" accompanied by his friends Robin Locksley, Victor Stein, and Jefferson Hatter. He and his family have been through a rough patch, as people call it, which healed for both his mother and brother but for Killian. . . he's still been hurting. More, if possible. He needed to get out of Drogheda for a while. To leave all the bad memories that took place there. Being the reason he left Drogheda for college, to get a fresh start. Starting new. After the incident that almost tore his family apart has been the cause of closing the dating doors. And to never set foot in again.

Maybe this is the year where everything changes. And little did they all know. . . it will be. Let's just say to. . . Expect the Unexpected. And I assure you. . . The Unexpected will happen. It will be dark and it will be twisted but with a little bit of hope. . . it will all be worth it in the end. Now let's get started, shall we?


	2. A New Beginning

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you? We can help you. . . with whatever. You. Need." Emma's Mom, Mary Margret, begs

"I'm sure, Mom. Really. I've got Ruby and Elsa by my side if anything"

"Ok. I know. But you know how I get. Just. . ." She sighs "Be careful"

"You should listen to your mother. Take it easy. And call us as soon as you arrive" Emma's dad, David Nolan, walked out of the house with her little brother, Neil, not far behind. He made his way over to her and kissed her forehead.

"No, I don't want you to leave!!" Neil yelled with an angry pouty face and his arms crossed over his chest

"I promise. I will call you every day and I will try to come back as soon as I can, ok?" He nodded his head sadly. "Come here" Emma picked him up into her arms "You're getting so big. Soon enough I won't be able to carry you anymore" She smiled at him and tickled his neck

"Stop! That tickles" He giggled as he was trying to push away his sister's finger.

"Now, Promise me you'll be good for Mom and Dad, okay? Don't make them work too hard and don't misbehave. Unless I'm around to help ya" Both their parents were glaring at them

He giggles "I promise. Only if you pinky swears you will call. And promise you'll actually come back" He sticks his pinky in the air. Her heart completely crushing by his words

"I pinky promise. It will never happen again." They lock their pinky, kissed their thumbs, and pushed them together. "Ok, Buddy, I got to go" He started to tear up as she gave him a feather-light kiss to his head. She tried to put him down but his grip on her was so tight "It's okay, Bud. I will be back. I'm not leaving again" He wrapped his arms around Emma's neck and his legs around her waist, holding her for dear life. "Your gonna end up choking me to death" Emma chuckled trying to get a laugh out of him -which worked- while she rubbed his back. Emma looked at her parents with a small smile "Ok" She sighed "Well, I will call you when I get there. I love you all so much." He finally lets go and their dad grabs Neil from her arms. It tore her heart but she had to go if she didn't want to get on Ruby and Elsa's bad side

"We love you too!!" They all yelled back and waved. Emma got in her little yellow buggy she got in high school and started her drive down the long twisty roads that lied ahead. She could see Neil's -sad- wave getting smaller and smaller the farther she went.

﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊

Once Emma arrived, she turned off the engine and got out of her car. "Sorry I'm lat-" Before she could finish, she was engulfed into a super tight hug by her ones and only, frantically asking her questions

"How are you feeling? Are you tired? Have you eaten anything today?" They both asked her simultaneously

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Calm down, guys. I'm fine. You just saw me yesterday, nothings changed. You don't have to worry"

"We will always. Shouldn't you know us by now?" Elsa said dramatically

"You got me there." Emma opened the front of her car to get some boxes out for the dorm

"We have to tell you something..." Ruby said nervously. Emma immediately stopped what she was doing

"That always ends well," she said sarcastically, turning to look at them and they were both glaring at her "Sorry"

"We want you to meet. . . some people," Ruby said cautiously. Emma looked at them confused

"What do you mean by 'Some people'?" She asked

"Well. . ." Then it clicked

"No. . . I don't want to meet them. They don't want to meet me. They're all jerks and assholes... At least from the sound of it" Emma said trying to get out of having to meet new people

"Hey, we've never talked bad about them. Not a single word. So stop putting words in our mouths just to get out of it. We know you and it won't work. Not everyone is like Neal, Emma. You need to make some friends" Elsa said a bit irritated 

"I have friends. . . Just I don't really hang out with them... anymore. . ." Emma explained trying to convince them. They both gave her an 'are you serious' look "Ok" she said not very amused "But I am not promising I will hit it off with them on the first day"

"Oh no of course not. We just want you to meet them and give them a chance to show you they are not jerks or assholes " Ruby said with a smile

"Fine" Emma agreed reluctantly "Only one condition" They both tilted their heads "This" she waved her hands over her body "Stays between us." Her finger-pointing from her to them repeatedly "No exceptions to anyone. They don't need to know anything" they nodded their heads vigorously

"We cross our hearts, and hope to die," They both said in unison as they drew an "x" over their hearts. Emma laughed. They haven't done that in a while ever since they were little kids. It brought back so many amazing and sad memories

"Ok, let's go." They all grabbed some boxes and made their way to the dorm. Elsa placed the boxes down to rummage in her bag for her keys. Emma cleared her throat. She turned her head and looked at her

"Oh, you looking for these?" The keys were dangling on her finger. Elsa glared at her

"You're so annoying" She laughed playfully as she snatched them from her

"Yea but you both love me anyways" she smiled widely at both the girls

"We were hoping you would stop it since Neil wouldn't be here to help you"

"Yea no. Not gonna happen" They both rolled their eyes playfully and we walked into our dorm

﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊

Killian arrived at his dorm room, he was lucky enough to share it with his friends/bandmates, Robin, Victor, and Jefferson. It was only him for now so he went to go unpack in his room and set up things. Not long after he started, the door opened. "Hello. Killian? You here? I saw your car out in the lot!!!" A voice he knew all too well yelled out. Killian walked out of the room and there stood Robin

"Hey mate!! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" He walked over to him and gave him a 'bro hug'

"I've been good and you?"

"Busy with trying to get everything ready for this year" Robin nodded. They both walked to their room. There were only 2 bedrooms. Killian and Robin are sharing one and Jefferson and Victor are taking the other one. "How's Gina?"

"She's Regina. You know... Flawless as ever. A true Queen" Robin was looking up at the ceiling clearly daydreaming about her. Killian thought it was truly sickening and gross. He was going to have to worry about it for the rest of his life. Great. Surprised he hadn't already died

"So according to Regina, we are going to be meeting the mysterious girl Ruby and Elsa have been recently talking it"

"Wait. . .Another chick?" Killian scoffed

"Yup."

"Don't we have enough?" He groaned plopping on his bed

"Well technically there are only 3 girls and then 4 of us guys so it's going to be even now"

"Oh shut up" Killian yelled as he threw a shirt Robin "Doesn't Ruby count as three?"

"You do have a point there, Mate" They both laughed, and then they heard the door open

"Bet. $20 It's Jefferson" Killian said quickly the moment the door opened, turning to Robin with a smirk on his face

"You really going to play that game, Killian?"

"Um. . . Duh. ." He said nonchalantly

"Too bad because I'm going to win. $20 on Victor" They both nodded their heads and ran out the door. And to their surprise, it was none of them

"Hi, babe!!" Regina said with a big smile.

"oh. . . it's you" Killian groaned and Regina rolled her eyes. "I guess we both got it wrong" Killian looked at Robin and he slapped Killian on the arm "Ouch" They both fell into a pit of laughter

"I guess we did," He said before walking over to Regina and giving her a peck on the cheek

"Did you guys really bet on who was going to walk through that door?. . . Again?" Regina asked in an annoyed tone

"Of course we did" Both Robin and Killian flashed her a huge smile. Robin turned to her and they started kissing

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Bye!!" Killian walked off to their room. On the way there hearing them both chuckle. This is going to be another long year. Having to deal with these two love birds again. Another year of being sick. He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself before plopping on his bed again

(A couple of hours later)

Both Jefferson and Victor arrived a little after Killian and Robin greeted Regina and have been getting the dorm situated. After working away for a couple of hours they all throw themselves on the couch. Victor walked out of his room, phone in hand "Ruby just texted me and said They will be here in 10 minutes." He announced

"They live somewhere under us is it really going to take 15 minutes?" Killian complained

"True but you know girls" They all chuckled.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Regina said annoyed

"Yea" Killian nodded his head nonchalantly then got up to order pizza. 

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door. Knock Knock "Ill get it" Killian hollered out as opened the door and it was the girls "Oh. . ." Killian said disappointedly, "I thought it was the guy pizza," He said unhappily as he left the door

"Hello to you to Killian" Elsa laughed and they all walked in, Emma not far behind, keeping her head down

"So, everyone this is Emma Swan" Emma finally looked up from the floor. Her eyes scanning the room at everyone till Green meet Blue. Their eyes locked on each other. Killian was the first the break the gaze giving her a small smile. She started to blush so she played it off by tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down

"It's nice to meet you, Emma," Robin said with a friendly smile

"Emma this is Robin, Killian, Victor, Jefferson, and Regina" We all gave her a small smile as Ruby introduced us "

"Welcome Emma," Victor said with a friendly smile

"Quick question, why have we only heard about her now?" Killian asked as they all migrated to the living room. Ruby, Elsa, and Emma paused and looked at each other

"Well. . ." Ruby started but you could tell she was looking for the right words

Then Elsa butted in "Its sorta. . . Personal. . .We don't really talk about it" Elsa said a bit panicked. They all nodded understandingly

"As Victor said Welcome" Regina said with a warm smile. Emma nodded her head with a small smile. The pizza finally arrived and they watched movies

After a bunch of pizza and 2 in a half movies in Emma still couldn't shake the feeling of this. . . friendship stuff. I can't have a good solid friendship with any of them. If I did then it would lead to this whole thing and then when something spills. . . they would never look at me the same or want to hang out with someone like me. Ever. Emma leaned over to Ruby "I'm going to go to our dorm" Ruby turned to her with a sad look on her face

"But it's only 8" Ruby whined in a whisper

"I know but I'm getting tired and I want to be able to talk with Neil tonight" Ruby smiled

"Ok. let's go," She said getting up but Emma stopped her 

"Our dorm room is right downstairs. I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about anything. Enjoy yourself" Emma begged

"Nope" She threw the blanket that she had on top of her and got up "We will be on our way"

"But it's only 8," Killian said looking at his watch

"We know, but we are going to go" Emma and Ruby both looked at Elsa and she nodded understandingly

"I'm coming too" Elsa sat up as well. Emma groaned to herself

"No, stay. I'll be fine. I already I have stubborn number 1 coming I don't need the second one too" Elsa glared at her and shook her head

"Too bad. We'll see you all tomorrow" Elsa announced kissing Jeffersons cheek goodbye. Ruby doing the same

"Bye!!" They all waved

After they walked into their place, they stopped to take their shows off "You guys could have stayed you know. All I'm going to do is call my parents and Neil then go to bed. Go hang out with your friends. . . and boyfriends" Emma pleaded 

"Nope we're good" they both disappeared down the hall to the living room without another word. Emma let out a loud sigh, closing the closet door and heading towards her room.

She grabbed her iPad and sat on her bed that was across from Rubys and called her parents and Neil. She laughed as soon as it connected because Neil clearly didn't know how to hold a phone. It was so close up to his face. "Hey, bud!!" She laughed out

"Em!!" Neil squealed

"Hi, Buddy!!!! I miss you!!"

"I miss you too!!!" He shouts happily. She could overhear their mom ask Neil who he was talking to "It's Emma!! See" He tried to show her failing oh so miserably, it was quite adorable. Mary asked Neil if she could talk to Emma first "But I want to talk to Em!!" Neil said a bit angry

"Hey, bud. Let me talk to mom real quick, real super quick and then you can tell me everything. Okay?" He reluctantly handed the phone to their mom

"Hi!! Honey!! How are you?" Mary Margret asked in Emma's defense a bit too happily. Like always

"I'm good and you?" Her dad comes up behind Mary Margret and places his chin on her shoulder

"We're good!! Someone has been grumpy all-day though. What did you do?" Emma could hear Neil grumble to himself but she couldn't make out what he said

"Ruby and Elsa took me to meet those friends that they go on and on about"

"Oh really! And how'd that go?" Mary asked excitedly

"It was. . . nice. It was different and weird. . . but in a good way"

"I bet it was" Both David and Mary smiling widely "How many were there again? She told us but I don't remember"

"There were five of them and then including us 3 it was a total of 8 of us. In a very tiny apartment" Emma said emphasizing 

"Wow! Out of your comfort zone that's for sure, but you need to put yourself out there more. Do you hear me? But not too much, you still need to focus on your studies"

"Yes dad," Emma said unamused, rolling her eyes

"I'm waitingggg" Emma heard Neil holler out in the background. Her mom turns the camera and he has his hands on his hips and he's tapping one foot. They all laughed

"Ok well we can talk some more tomorrow, as you can tell someones being very impatient" Emma and David both laughed

"Yea, I'll talk to you later. Love you!! They hand the phone to Neil and he talks to Emma for a good hour or so about everything he did and just anything that came to his mind "I really wish I could be there with you. . . To. . . you know" Emma smirked at him and he picked up pretty quickly

He giggles putting a wide smile on Emma's face "Me too" He yawns and rubs his eyes. Emma took a quick glance at the clock

"Woah, kid!! It's way past your bedtime you should get to bed" He shakes his head

"I don't want to!! I want to keep talking" He whined with his lip stuck out

"I know. Me too. But tomorrow I will call you earlier so that we can talk for hours on end, okay?" He nodded sadly "Ok, Love you, Bud. Tell mom and Dad I said goodnight"

"I will. Love you too" She hung up and got made her way to the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth, finishing off taking her contact out. She made her way to her bed and Ruby was already sleeping. She turned the lights off and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. One Week Down

-Emma's POV-

It was Friday evening and the first week of school was over. Finally. I was contemplating on going to sleep but before I could, Ruby came barging into our room "Get up. We're going out" I groaned, covering myself with my sheets.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Em. You're going" She said sternly. I didn't listen and just stayed under my blankets "That it!" My sheets were ripped off of me.

"Hey! Give them back!"

"Uh uh. We. You are going." She yelled from the hallway "No excuses. Chop Chop!"

'No excuses' I mocked as I dragged myself out of my bed and to the closet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We arrived at the restaurant and the boys were all waiting "Finally!" Victor exclaimed, "For a minute there I thought you all were going to ditch us." Ruby glared at him the girls walked over to their boyfriends and Killian and I standing there, awkwardly watching.

"Hello there, Swan"

"Swan, huh?" His face completely fell, making me internally punch myself

"Y- You don't mind, d- do you?" He stuttered, worry covering his tone.

"No. I actually kind of like it" He smiled at me and I could tell he looked relieved "Um. . .How have you been?"

"Besides school and all the homework I've already gotten, I've been ok. You?"

"Okay?" I chuckled "Just okay?"

"Well like I said." he chuckled "School and Homework"

"Got ya" I laughed "I've been good, just the same as you, school and homework" He scrunched his nose up in disgust making me giggle.

"Come on," Victor said as he wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder and walked in the door, the others following in.

"Ladies first," Killian said, smiling, as he kept the door open for me.

"So now you're a gentleman," I teased

"It's polite to keep the door open" He started and as I walked in I completely stopped when I felt his hot breath on my neck, making my breath hitch "And I'm always a gentleman" I turned to look at him and the had a big smug smirk on his face.

"Drop it," I said pointing to his lips, but it only grew wider. I rolled my eyes playfully at him "Thank you" He walked in after me and we all squeezed into a half-circle booth in the corner of the little restaurant. I was at the end, Ruby and Victor next to me, Elsa and Jefferson, then Regina and Robin, and Killian was in front of me on the opposite end.

After ordering our drinks, they started talking about school, life, dreams, anything. I wasn't really paying attention. I just sat there thinking about how I could be at the apartment, under my nice and warm, cozy covers, sleeping peacefully or curled up on the couch with hot cocoa and cinnamon. Except, here I am, eating out at 8:30, having to wear uncomfortable clothes for longer than I wanted to, full face of make-up, on top of uncomfortable contacts. Which one sounds more appealing? I heard my name being said by Elsa. My head shot up.

"Actually" She started, smiling wide at me "Emma does" I looked at her confused. All eyes turned to me, immediately making feeling uncomfortable.

"Hmm. Sorry, what?"

"We were talking about what our plans for the future were." I eyed her a look but she kept on "What we wanted to be or do after college" I was scared to answer knowing that when I did, I would get questions further.

"Um. . . Right! Um. . , Well I" I stammered 'Get it Together!' "I plan, more like hoping to become an author. . . one day" My own wording made me cringe, my anxiety started to flare and my hands started to shake.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get into reading then" Jefferson chuckled. One of the main reasons why I didn't want to tell anyone. I hate it when someone -I know- reads any of my work. It's bad enough I have parents, Ruby, Elsa, and Neil who reads it but doesn't understand. It makes me uncomfortable just to think about it. Knowing that they've read some of my short stories or essays.

"No, you don't have to." I said, more quickly than I wanted to "Plus, It's going to take a while to write, and after I have to submit a resume, and find a publish-" I stopped myself knowing I was rambling on "You know what I mean" I mumbled embarrassed, sinking into the booth. The drinks were delivered and finally, all eyes were off of me. I was finally able to breathe and concentrate on stopping my hands from shaking

"Hey" Ruby whispers to me putting her hand on my arm "You okay, Em?" I nodded in replay. Knowing Ruby she knew the situation and knew it was best to leave me to calm myself down, which I was grateful for. It took a while to fully pull myself together but was able to succeed.

After we ate and talked- well, more like they talked I just sat there- after a while, we were all finally leaving. The couples were ahead walking hand in hand and it was just me and Killian again. We were walking in silence for a few minutes. He was the first to break the silence.

"Panic attack? Anxiety?"

"What?"

"Earlier..." He said cautiously "It looked like you were having an anxiety attack" I looked at him shocked. Though, It was probably quite visible that I was because of how bad my hands shake when I do.

"H-how'd you know?" I stuttered

"My sister." He stated. I picked up a slight tremor in his voice "She had them all the time" I nodded in response not really taking note of his wording

"I just don't like being in the spotlight" I shrugged and he nodded. But then and only then did it hit me that he said 'had'. . . 'M- Maybe she doesn't suffer from them anymore'. I was going to ask but It wasn't any of my business to know.


	4. I Pray For Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler, nothing special. To help the later on storyline :)

-Emma's POV-

After arriving back from dinner, the girls both disappeared down the hallway and I immediately went to change. Getting comfy in my pajamas, wiping my face clean, and taking out my extremely uncomfortable contacts, slipping on my glasses. I walked out and down the hallway.

Ruby and Elsa were both standing in the kitchen talking amongst themselves "What are we talking about?" I asked as I sat down on a stool by the island.

"Nothing!" They both shouted. I sat back on the stool and crossed my arms as they continued making cocoa.

"Nuh-uh" I sighed, watching as they topped three mugs "You're lying to me. . .What is it?" Ruby sighed and looked at Elsa before turning around, leaning on the counter to face me.

"Em. . ." Ruby started "You need to start putting yourself out there more" here we go "You need to start making friends, enjoy the college life, you know?. . And I don't know . . . maybe get a boyfriend"

I chuckled, pressing my fingers onto my forehead "Ruby. Ruby. Ruby! Are you listening to yourself? One. . . I have friends, two, what's to enjoy about college?, and three, Are you on Crack or something?!" I laughed "Does it look like I'm girlfriend material and who the hell, in their right minds, would ever want to date me?"

"One" Elsa chimed in "What 'friends' beside us? Two, there are tons of things to do at college. Parties. . . " She looked at Ruby "Yea, that's all I've got. . . And three, you have a heart of Gold, Em. Anyone who thinks otherwise is clearly on Crack. Who the hell wouldn't want to date Emma Swan? Seriously! Your Emma Swan!!! Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to be friends with you"

"You're just saying that because as a friend you're 'entitled' to" They were about to object but I cut them off "I . . . Have a few friends . . . they've just been busy . . . for the last . . . three years. But still!! It counts!"

"They don't count as friends if they don't even talk to you to hang out with you! Let alone for three years!!!!!" Ruby shouted

"And parties? You both know I don't do well at parties. And you also both know very well about boyfriends"

Ruby sighed "Fine! You win . . . as always" she grumbled and I smirked triumphantly "On those terms but you own us"

"And why is that?"

"Well for one, we've kept our mouths shut. And that's saying a lot coming from Ruby" I squeezed my eyes shut tightly knowing Elsa was right

"You've got a point there" 

"And second . . ." Elsa turned to Ruby asking for help

"High school, junior year, near ending of 1st semester" I froze and my whole body tensed up

"Now that is not fair! You both know very well Never to play that card on me!"

"I know! I know! I didn't like using it but its the only way to get you to agree to our terms" I sighed heavily before giving in, crossing my arms over my chest

"Fine" I grumbled

"But there is a catch" Of Course there was "We are going to be nice and you only have to make 2 friends by the end of college."

"Deal!!"

"But our friend group doesn't count" My mouth dropped

"Fine! Two friends by the end of Senior year! Got it! You happy?"

Both Ruby and Elsa nodded happily "Maybe a boyfriend"

"It either two friends or nothing at all"

"Okay. Okay," Ruby surrendered putting her hands in that air. "Now tell us, How's writing coming?" She changed the subject, making me relax instantly

We talked for hours about what we are planning to do after college and other nonsense. As if we didn't already know everything about each other. And their boyfriends of course. Being my favorite topic because it makes them both light up like never before. That was until Elsa turned it into one of the most cringiest lectures about me finding a boyfriend.

"You gotta believe that someday you will find your prince." Oh my god (note the internal facepalm) "Someone who will stick by your side. Who will love you for all your flaws and imperfections. Like we said anyone would be lucky to be your boyfriend. And people who don't are clearly idiots." 

"O my gosh" I groaned "That is one of the worst speeches I have ever heard in my life. And you've heard all of my mom's speeches about growing up. Man if you are want to become a therapist you've clearly got work to do"

"What I was trying to get at. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe all of this will lead to you meeting your true love, soulmate. Just maybe the right guy will come into your life when the times right"

"Woah! Okay you did a bit better there but you can still work on it" I smiled

"Why thank you" Elsa laughed "Come on! Let's go find something to watch" Elsa smiled and both she and Ruby walked to the living. I smiled watching them banter about what to watch. My mind switched to what Elsa was telling me about. God if she was right . . . I pray for them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Killian's POV-

"So, little brother. How's it going so far?" Liam asked over the phone

I rolled my eyes "Perhaps you mean Younger brother." I grumbled."It's going really well. I met that friend Ruby and Elsa told us about"

"Oh realllllyyyy." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice "And is it a girl?"

"Liam, really?!" I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face.

"What?!?! I'm just wondering" Liam mumbled the last part, trying to act all innocent on me.

"Yes"

"Hot?"

"Bloody hell!! What is wrong with you!?!"

"Well is she?"

"Not saying. . ."

There was a long pause between us and he broke it, pushing me over the line.

"I sense a smile on your face so I'm just going to say yes. Single?" Another reason I left Drogheda.

"That's it" I hung up on him and threw my phone on my bed. I've lost all hope in him finding a woman And if he somehow does. . . oh I pray for them


	5. Law of Food?

"What are we doing to do today?" Emma asked as she walked out of her room after finally getting ready.

"I was thinking we can just relax and play games," Elsa said, sitting next to Jefferson.

"I don't think it's going to be a very relaxing evening if were are going to be including games." Ruby laughed "Some people are very competitive" 'Hint, Hint, she was talking about Victor. . . I think'

"Do not!" He countered back. 

"I never pointed any fingers"

"Did too!" He shouted. Emma laughed as they all started tearing each other's heads off.

There was a knock at the door and then the argument changed to who was going to open it. "I'll get it" Emma laughed as she jumped to her feet, walking to the door. By the sounds of it, they went back to bickering. Emma opened the door revealing a patiently waiting Killian.

"Sorry about the wait. Come on in" Emma welcomed with a small smile, opening the door wider for him to walk in. He nodded his head and smile back in a 'thanks' as they both made their way through the small foyer, down the hallway leading to the somewhat open floor plan.

"Killian!! Hi!!" Ruby and Elsa's both squealed

"It been too long," Elsa shouted. Killian looked over at Emma and Emma looked at him. She tilted her head motioning towards Ruby and Elsa, rolling her eyes. He chuckled at her reaction, turning back to the others.

"You guys saw him Friday evening. less than 2 days ago!" Emma sighed.

"Yea. And it's Sunday evening!!!! Shh!!" Ruby exclaimed. 

Emma chuckled and answered in a groan "You guys are too much" She sighed walking to the kitchen to get dinner started.

"So. . . What's on the agenda?" Killian asked taking a seat

"Well, Hold on" Elsa ran to her room and came running back with a box filled to the brim, "I thought" She sat criss-cross on the carpet. "we could all play Mario cart. I also have some other games but let's start with that." They all nodded and she started to get it ready when there was another knock. Emma stopped grabbing supplies and opened the door. Robin and Regina both entered with smiles on their faces.

Regina gave Robin a quick kiss on his cheek before running over to Ruby and Elsa going on a with girl talk while the guys started catching up. "Ok. It's ready. There are only 4 controllers so we are going to have to take turns but we can make it work. Let's start with guys against girls. Robin, Jefferson. Regina, Ruby. And we'll go from there"

"I'm gonna go check on Emma real quick" They all nodded, not really paying attention to him. Killian walked over to the kitchen and she was at the stove with her back facing him.

"No. You. Didn't!" Killian shouted threw gritted teeth. Emma turned around to see an 'angry' look on his face.

"W- what? What d- did i-i' do?!" She stuttered, turning to examine the food. He walked over to the counter and held up the box of noddles.

"Are you really going to make me eat alfredo pasta with regular spaghetti noodles?"

"Yup," Emma said like it was nothing, popping the "P" and flashing him a big smile.

"You're a monster!!! Despicable!" Emma all but laughed

"What is your life over now?" Emma teased. He grabbed a knife, skillfully threw it in the air catching it at the handle, and pretended to stab himself.

"Looks like you are just going to have to deal with it. Unless you wanna be difficult be my guest and go the long way " Emma said sarcastically

"You know what?" He walked out without saying another word. Emma wiped her hands with a towel quickly and followed. She leaned on the door frame, chuckling as he got his jacket on "Watch me" He turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my God," Emma groaned and laughed. She walked back to the living room to watch them play and Killian was sprinting to the closest store.

10 minutes later...

The game started getting very competitive. It was scary actually, and then Killian walked in. Emma sat up and went to the kitchen "See!" He slammed the noodle box on the counter.

"You actually got the noodles" She laughed in disbelief

"Of course I did! That's breaking the law of food" 

She chuckled "There are laws for food?"

"Um duh!! And one of them is you have to use the right noddles for the right sauces." He states matter-of-factly

"Well, we could have already been done. But nooooo! Thanks to you being dramatic" He put his hands under his chin and smiled widely, acting innocent "Cut it out," Emma said, slapping his arm. "We've got food to cook" While the noodles were soaking in the water, Emma continued to stir the sauce when she felt his hot breath on her neck, her breath hitching at his close proximity.

"I will make you pay for breaking the laws of not only food but noddles" She rolled her eyes. Emma turned around, turned him around to face the living room, and push on his back.

"Out. Of. My. Kitchen" she said in between pushes. He wouldn't budge though. She turned her side into his back and continued to try and push him "Get. Out"

"There's no way you are going to make me move," he said smugly as she continued with all the force she had "Uh oh"

"What?" She moved her head to get a look at his face, still pushing. He had the biggest smirk on his face "No. Don't you dare!"

"I'm losing balance" He applied more force on her hands.

"No. No. No. You are going to crush me!!" She laughed out.

"I can't do anything about it. I'm slipping!" Her arms gave out and they both fell to the floor causing a loud thud. Both falling into a pit of uncontrollable laughter. Everyone came running into the kitchen.

"Are you guys ok?!?" Ruby asked concerned. Killian and Emma looked at each other, laughing even more.

"Yea we're ok" Killian laughed

"We were playing and then we heard a loud noise."

"Killian almost crushed me" Ruby stuck her hand out for Emma. She took it and stood up. Doing the same for Killian. She stuck her hand out for him to grab and he did. Emma looked at Ruby and she had a big smile on her face. 'Ruby'. Emma eyed her. 'Sorry'. She eyed back

"Ok. Just making sure no one got hurt"

"I will join you guys in a bit" They all nodded and left to continue. Once they all left, they burst into laughter once again.

"You almost killed me!" She exclaimed, smacking his shoulder

"Yea. Keyword- Almost. But, I didn't though"

"Get out for real now" She pushed on him again and this time he actually went.

She walked back to the kitchen to serve the food on plates. As she was moving around in the kitchen out of the corner of her eyes she caught Killian watching her. She smiled to herself but quickly shook it off. 'Nope. Just friends. That's it. Nothing More.'

"Foods ready!!!" She yelled out and placed the plates on the little island and grabbed glasses. Everyone came in and grabbed a plate, then all made their way back to the living room.

"Let's watch a movie. Then we need to see how good Emma is at Mario cart" Victor said

"I'll probably win" 

"Oh really"

"Mhm" She mumbled as if it was nothing

"Oh, it's on!!"

After the movie, it was Victor and Emma's race. It was just them though because no one was brave enough to take one of them on let alone two. The game started and it got real quiet. 

After 10 minutes of full concentration, Emma won. "Boom!! Told ya!!" She shouted triumphantly as she mic dropped the controller.

"Bro!! You just got beat by a girl!!" Jefferson hollered

"Oh shut it" He grumbled, "As you could do any better!!" In the middle of Victor and Jefferson's match, Emma got up and went to her room after dazing off and getting an idea. Killian sat there contemplating if he should check on her. He finally worked up the courage to go see where she went. As he made his way, all you could hear was yelling and screaming.

He knocked on one of the doors -silently praying he got the right door- and heard a faint 'come in'. He opened the door slowly and Emma was typing away on her computer. She stopped to look up, surprised to see him in the doorway."Killian. . . Um, Hi. . . W- what are you doing here?"

"Well. . . I n-noticed you left and I wa-wanted to make sure you were ok" He said nervously, scratching behind his ear.

"Oh no, I'm fine. . ." Killian nodded his head slowly. Then there was silence. An Awkward silence. Killian stood there looking at his feet and Emma sat on her bed watching her hands. Both searching their minds to find something to say that would not totally embarrass themselves. Until Killian heard one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard in his life.

Her giggle.

He looked up at her confused "You don't just have to stand there. You could sit there if yo-you'd like"

He did as she told him and then something occurred to him "You know. . . We still haven't gone against each other yet" She looked up at him with her head tilted to the right.

"That's right we haven't. I bet I'll beat you though" She replied with a smirk and he reciprocated.

"Well, There's only one way to find out" He got out of the chair and was about to open the door but she stopped him.

"Wait. . . Can we wait until later? When no one else is playing. I know it's not that fun that way but-"

"No! of course. Whatever you want, Swan," He smiled softly.

"Still Swan, eh? What about Emma? Or just Em?"

"Swan's better and it suites you" He nodded and his smile grew. Ruby's phone went off, saving them both from more awkward silence. He walked over to it and 'Mr.Nolan' flashed across the screen "Let me give this to Ruby real quick"

-Emma's POV-

"Wait, Whos calling?"

"Um. . . Mr.Nolan" My eyes shot open.

"Can I have it?" I snatched the phone from his hand and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Honey"

"Dad!! I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier. I was busy today and I was going to call you earlier but I got distracted. And my phone it most likely dead somewher-"

"Hey. Hey. Hey, calm down. It's ok. You were busy with your friends and that makes me happy"

"You are but what about Neil?"

"Don't worry. He was a bit sad that you didn't call and he almost called you but I stopped him because I didn't want to bug you"

"Aw no, Dad. Is he still awake?"

"No, he went to bed an hour ago"

I sighed "I'm sorry. He probably hates me now"

"No, he doesn't. . .Well he did say that but I promise he was just grumpy" We both chuckled

"Yea he's 'just grumpy'"

"I bet tomorrow if you called him he wouldn't hate you. He'd probably forget all about it because he will be too busy telling you everything"

"True" We both laughed

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. Just tired but other than that I'm really good"

"Love the sound of that" I smiled "Ok princess. I will let you get back to whatever you were doing just wanted to check up on you. We miss you!!"

"I miss you all too. And in the morning can you tell Neil I'm sorry and that I love him" His proud, fatherly smile radiated through the phone.

"How did I get so blessed with the best kids?"

"Don't know, I guess you guys lucked out" He chuckled, before saying goodnight

"Ok. Night, Princess"

"Night dad" I hung up and Killian was just sitting there in the chair waiting patiently.

"Can I ask you a. . . personal question?" My heart started pounding. 'Did he know? Did the girls tell him anything? He's going to go running for the hills ain't he?' I nodded my head carefully. "If your dad's name is Nolan, then why is yours, Swan?" 'oh. . . that'

"It's stupid but the very first story my dad ever read me was 'The Ugly Ducklings'. I used to talk about how I wanted to become a Swan when I was older so he started calling me 'Swan' as I grew up. And it just stuck I guess. I'm still Emma Nolan but I prefer to go by Emma Swan" That was the only thing I could think of on the spot. Half of it was true so technically I wasn't really lying.

"It's not stupid at all I find it rather cute and it's for sure not stupid if it's something sentimental like that" I blushed at his comment, looking back at my notes.

"Tell me something about yourself, Swan," He emphasized

"Oh. . . Well, My favorite person in the whole entire world is my little brother. I'd like to become an author one day. Favorite movie, 'The Princess Bride'. My favorite color is. . . Yellow or Red. um. . . My all-time favorite food is a grilled cheese with onion rings. and Favorite drink is Hot chocolate with cinnamon"

"Cinnamon, eh? Never tried it. Sounds disgusting though" My eyes shot open, I most likely looked like a psychopath. I took a page from his book and added 'The flare of dramatic'. My hands-on my chest and my mouth wide open. I shut my computer and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked following me out

"I'm going to make you a hot chocolate with Cinnamon."

"But why! I can live without tasting cocoa with cinnamon."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing" He scratched behind his ear and look anywhere but my eyes. "I'm more of a rum kinda guy"

"Why am I not surprised?" I grumbled

"What does that mean?!"

"Nothing" I mimicked. I quickly made the hot cocoa and it was ready to be topped "Now the last and most important ingredient. You seriously haven't lived if you have never tried cocoa with cinnamon" I said as I lightly sprinkled cinnamon on top "Perfect". I took a sip of mine watching him examine it. "Oh c'mon. Taste it!" He plugged his nose before taking a sip. Like I said 'Flare of the dramatic'.

"It tastes horrible!" He gagged

"You didn't even try it!!" I shouted

"Fine!!!" He grumbled, taking the first sip "Damn" He mumbled under his breath

"Told ya"

"I never said I liked it. It could have been a bad 'Damn'"

"Nope. Your expression gives it away"

"Damn!" We both chuckled. After our hot chocolate, the boys all left to go to sleep but I stop Killian before he exited the door. "Here's my number so you text me when they are all asleep. Then it's on"

"Ok, Swan. . . See you soon. It's on! And I'll be the champion"

"As if! In your dreams!" I push him out the door and made my way to my room. Both Ruby and Elsa were sitting on her bed and gave me a smirk "What?" I said slowly as I closed the door.

"How are things with Killian?" Elsa giggled

"Good," I said a bit skeptical

"Mhmm"

"It's not like that!! I'm taking your advice and deciding to make friends. Just like you told me too. Well not like you told me. . . You know what I mean. I don't know! I'm confused" I rambled on, laughing.

"Oh come on we all see it!!"

"We literally met, what? 1 week ago almost 2!!!"

"And?! We both know that isn't the only reason you don't want to date"

"What are you talking about?!" Elsa and Ruby gave me the 'You aren't fooling us' look. Ruby got up and went to my jewelry box. She opened the 'forbidden' drawer and took out 'The necklace'.

"This is what we are talking about. Neal."  
In Emma's junior year of high school, she dated a guy named Neal. He gave her a Swan pendant necklace to promise he would never leave her and to promise to stay faithful no matter what. And not long after, he broke that promise with Zelena Mills. The head of the cheer team. He had been cheating on her. Then Ruby and Elsa set her up on a blind date with a guy named Walsh. Yea. . . Let's just say that didn't work out. . . At all. . . After she promised herself she wouldn't date anyone again. "You still think that every guy is going to be like Neal. . . or Walsh." We all shivered at the sound of his name "But they aren't. Killian is not! What happened with Neal won't happen again."

"I'm not having this conversation." I walked over to Ruby, snatched the necklace from her hand, and stuffed it in the very back of the drawer. I walked out to change in the bathroom and made my way back "It's getting late. I'm going to bed" I grumbled as I snuggled into my blankets, by back facing them, pretending to go to sleep. Elsa left and Ruby turned off the lights and went to sleep. "Sorry" I heard her faintly mutter.


	6. Early Morning Fun

-Killian's POV-

I laid in my bed waiting for the guys to be asleep. Or at least Robin. When I knew they were out cold. . .It was go time.

I sent Emma a quick text before getting out of bed and cautiously making it to the room door. I grabbed my keys, phone, and jacket before heading out.

206.

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and shot her another quick text. Not long after, the door opened to the 'Blond Beauty' As I liked to call her. In my head, of course. No way in hell would I actually call her that to her face. She smiled and lead the way to the living room "Be careful right there. The floorboards are loose" Once we were in the living room, we both looked at each other then the bean bag then back at each other. I smirked at her and we both lunged at the bag. Both making it and both trying to push each other off as quietly as we possibly could "I was here first" She whispered

"No, I was! My foot touched it first"

"Get off" She laughed and I quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh"

"Right sorry," She apologized sheepishly. She had stopped to apologize so quickly I took it to my advantage and pushed her off with all my strength. She hit the floor with a loud thud -much like earlier-. I stopped, instantly regretting, fear taking over but it soon vanished as she fell into a fit of laughter.

"Shush. Shh shh shh!!" I laughed out in a whisper. "Ok calm down. I need to beat you" Emma quickly recovered, getting up and stuck her tongue out at me. She sat down on the couch with a grumpy face. It was quite adorable. If she was trying to make me feel bad, she was absolutely failing miserably. Looking like a little angry kitten. "Fine! You can sit here if you want."

"No! No! It's fine," She sighed dramatically

"Girls and their grumpiness, man. I swear."

"Hey, I'm not grumpy!" She grumbled

"Uh-huh. You are. . . and it's quite annoying"

"Oh well, you are just going to have to get used to it because whenever you do get a girlfriend, you are going to have to deal with it all the time."

"Yea, not much of the dating type. So Nah! I don't have to worry." I walked over to the console and got the game ready when I heard her chuckle. "What?"

"I bet that you just haven't found her yet. I'm a call in. . . now. You will meet her here, at college, and when you look in her eyes, you'll know right away that she will be the one" I paused, my eyes following Emma as she got up to grab her controller. She sat back down on the couch and finally looked "What?! Did I say something wrong?" Being pulled from my daze, I shook my head.

"No sorry," I said with an apologetic smile. We started playing but I wasn't really paying attention. Stuck in thought. Was she right? But if she was then finding someone would ruin everything. Everything I've stood for for 2 years now. What I had promised my sister. I can't break it, now not ever. If id admitted my liking towards the person it would for sure push them away and I can't have that happening. Emma must have noticed my silence and distance, pausing the game in the middle of our match

"Killian, are you sure you're ok? You haven't said a word. Did I offend you in any way? If I did, I didn't mean to"

"No!! Nothing of the sort. It's something else." Technically it wasn't a lie but at the same time, it was.

"I didn't mean to push you about the whole girlfriend thing because I get it. I'm not of the dating type either. And I probably won't ever be. The only two guys I've ever dated cheated on me broke too many promises, or just completely sucked. . ." She chuckled but stopped abruptly " I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that"

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry to hear that" She smiled at me sadly. I got lose in forest green eyes and here's on mine until I heard the game unpause. "Hey!! I wasn't ready"

"Oh well"

"Oh, it's on!!" The next thing I knew we've been playing for 2 hours. Both concentrating on beating each other and also asking questions. I learned a lot about 'the Swan' tonight. One of the best nights I've had in. . . a while.

"You should see my little brother play. There's never been a time where I've beat him. Ever!"

"Are you sure it's just because you go soft on him?"

"Oh trust me. I don't. I give it my all and he still beats me" She laughs, throwing her hands in the air

"You really love Neil don't you?"

"What?"

"With all the questions you've always had something to add about Neil"

"No! Wait really? I'm sorry"

"Hey, why are you apologizing? You don't ever have to apologize"

"Yea. I do love him. And miss him dearly. Whenever my parents had to run an errand, I'd always watch after Neil. So when they left we'd always set up pranks. You'd think that they would expect it but no, we got them every time" Killian laughed, watching her in fascination. Watching how she's light up about Neil. Now knowing that Neil was her favorite topic, he could use it to his advantage. He'd just need to come to her and say something about Neil that would lead her to 

" Andddd. . . . boom! Told you I'd bet you. 9 out of 10" She stuck her tongue out and I gladly returned it.

"You cheated"

"Cheate- How could I of cheated?! I was right here the whole time. You would have seen if I did!"

"Mhmm. But you're sneaky. You could have found a way" She remarked with her arms crossed and glaring at him. 

"Yea. Yea" He rolled his eyes, taking is phones out of his pocket "Bloody hell, it's 3 in the mornin'"

"It is!! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Swan" I warned, chuckling "What did I say about apologizing?"

"Right! Um. . . before you go can you promise me something. It might sound weird and you probably wouldn't or and this could probably ruin our friendship for even t-" She cut off her own rambling, taking a deep breath "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything"

She took a minute, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath "Promise me, that. . . That you won't fall for me. No matter what. Just. . . Don't" She whispered but it was still loud enough to hear her voice break. Opening up her eyes at the end that were glistening ever so slightly that others mostly wouldn't have noticed but of course, I did. Giving me a bit of mixed emotions.

I hesitated a moment before answering and soon regretting it not long after "I- I promise" She nodded and we both stood there awkwardly. 

"Uh. . . See you tomorrow then. . . Well, later on, today. . . I guess" I stuttered through the heavy atmosphere 

"Yea. Night. Hope you get some sleep" 

"You too" we chuckled but it went right back awkwardness.

I laid down after making it back to our dorm. But I just laid there. I couldn't go to sleep stuck on what Emma said. "I bet that you just haven't found her yet. You'll probably meet her here, at college, and when you look in her eyes you'll know right away that she will be the one"


	7. A Good Thing Going On

~Emma's POV~

"How's the bet going, Em?" Ruby smirked, flopping down on the edge of my bed.

"And why do you need to know that?" 

"Because I'm basically your sister and you tell me everything"

"I've been talking to this one girl. . ." I gave in, closing my computer to look at her.

"What's her name?"

"Belle French. We have literature together"

"She also works at the library, right?" I nodded "Any boysss?"

"Ruby"

"Well, what else are we to talk about?!"

"Anything but that!" It fell silent for a moment.

"Writing?" She asked but didn't let me finish before asking another question "Hey, has there been news?" she asked softly, lifting her head up in my direction.

"Writings been good. I'mma use you as an inspiration" I opened my computer but Ruby shut it before it could turn on.

"Em?"

"Um. . ." I sighed "No, not yet. But they are going to start me on something that is supposed to help. So maybe that is something. I'm not sure how it works because I've always asked and they've always said no so, crossing my fingers that it works. I have to pick it up sometime this week"

"That's great! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you know how things go for me, Ruby. We've tried so many things, for so many years and nothing seems to ever work. And it seems to only be getting worse"

"That's not true! Remember what he said last time?"

"Of course I do! But he also said that the first time and look what happened a few years after"

"I'm gonna sound a lot like your Mom and you may hate it but she's right, Em. You need hope.

"Yeah, you're right. . . I do hate it" I snapped, getting up with my computer "Now if you'll excuse me, Id like to go to someplace quiet to write"

"Emma" Ruby grabbed my wrist, stopping me from grabbing the doorknob. "I'm sorry. Stay. We'll change the subject to something lighter" She half-smiled. I gave in reluctantly because to be quite honest. It was always hard being mad at Ruby. I smiled back, as we both sat down.

"I know something! You're not entitled to drink but the guys are going to start playing and you have to hear your boyfriend's voice" She gushed.

"My boyfriend? Killian? Ruby, how many times do I have to tel-?!"

"I'm sorry! I just ship it already!!"

"Well, you shouldn't. There is nothing to ship. We are just friends! Plus. . . I might have made things awkward between us now"

"What do you mean?" She cocked her eyebrow, looking me dead in the eye.

"I might a, sorta told him. . . to not. fall. for me. . . the other night"

"So you do like him!?"

"No! I do not! Where did you get that from that?!"

"Don't you want something that Victor and I have? Or Elsa and Jefferson?"

"I would. . . but. . . you know" Ruby groaned.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Em" she sighed, walking out of the room and I wore an accomplished smile, opening my laptop again.

~Killian's POV~

We all settled down to watch a movie and Emma and I were sitting on the floor our backs against the wall. The movie started and I was already off in Lala land when the most perfect idea came to mind "Hey" I whispered to Emma and she looked at me. "I have an idea" I turned to whisper in her ear. She chuckled as I pulled away.

"That is so corny"

"The only thing is is that I don't know where to find any"

"Don't ask but I have some with me" I gave her a baffled look, "I said don't ask. They are in my room, bottom drawer of my jewelry box" I nodded, sitting up.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Want us to pause it?"

"No it's ok" I gave Emma a Look and she smiled. I rushed to her room and to the jewelry box. The poppers were right where she said they were. I then went to the bathroom and placed them under the toilet seat so when the next person sits it will make a loud popping sound. I gently laid the seat back down and flushed the toilet to make it real. I washed my hands and placed the rest in her jewelry box where they were. Then walked back to the living room, taking my spot next to Emma.

"You got it?" I nodded and she gave me a fist bump. Now we wait. And you would think one of the girls would have needed to go every 5 seconds, but apparently, when we need them to they won't. After a movie and a half, I felt her turn to me "We've got a problem" she whispered.

"What?" 

"I have to use that bathroom" She smiled at me sheepishly and I chuckled.

"Sucks to be you. Suck it up, Buttercup" She scowled punching my shoulder "Ow!" I chuckled trying to rub the pain "Why you gotta punch so hard?" 

She grinned "because you're rude," she said in the most adorable voice ever. Luckily enough, Regina got up to use the bathroom.

I turned to Emma and we both smirked. Not long after we heard a scream and popping sounds come from the bathroom. Everyone quickly turned their heads to the noise and Emma and I were sitting there, trying to contain our laughter. Everyone rushed to the bathroom and we followed laughing as quietly as possible.

"Regina!" Robin yelled

"Really?!" Regina yells walking out of the bathroom with the poppers in the palm of her hands. Emma and I looked away whilst trying our best to suppress the laughter. "Killian!!" My laughter stopped abruptly and Emma couldn't hold hers back anymore. I pointed to Emma and she stopped, glaring at me.

"Wow! Way to throw me under the bus, Killian" Emma chuckled "It was him too!! He told me what he was doing I had no say in it"

"You had all the say in it! You were the one to get the poppers!"

"Yall are still kids," Regina groaned rolling her eyes "Now, I'm going to actually use the bathroom" The boys turned around and gave us both a fist bump. We all walked back to the living room and started the movie.

I gave her a fist bump "Success" I whispered to her.

"You threw me under the bus!"

"I had to"

"Um no, you didn't!" she chuckled "Just for that. . . Ill do it to you next time" 

"Next time then. . . it's only fair" She smirked at me, wiggling her eyebrows -as I do-, before turning her attention back to the movie. My heart fluttered like never before. I couldn't help but find it adorab- Nope! I'm not doing to do it! I'm not going to fall.

Halfway through the movie, Emma started falling asleep, her head slowly falling onto my shoulder. Ruby handed me a blanket and I draped it over the both of us. I felt her snuggle even closer to my side, my heart skipping a few beats. 

That it! There it goes! I'm falling!

After that movie, we all decided to go to bed. Everyone almost asleep except me and Victor. "Hey, Emma" I gently shook her shoulders, earning a groan in protest from her "Come on. Let's take you to bed" I sat up and pulled her up with me. "Come on sleepy head"

"I'm coming. Im coming" She muttered before she yawned. She walked, well more like shuffled over to her bed and plopped down and she instantly fell asleep. I chuckled and tucked her under the covers, making sure she was snug. "Night, Love" I smiled softly, walking out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I walked in through the apartment door and the boys were standing there with their arms over their chest "What?" I asked as I hung my jacket, taking off my shoes.

"Emma. Huh?"

"Um. . . . what about her?"

"You like her don't ya? You guys have been spending quite some time together" Robin smirked, all of them wiggling their eyebrows at me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"There's nothing going on. There's nothing there. Just two friends playing and hanging around, are we not allowed to do so?"

"No, you are! but that look in your eyes tells us different" Jefferson smirks

"Night guys" I walked over to my bed and threw myself at it. I'm breaking Emma's promise. The one thing she wants, asked me to do I couldn't do it. I failed miserably.


	8. What Is Going On?

~Rubys POV~

I woke up the next morning with a normal text from Victor but it wasn't the normal 'Good morning' text he sends.

Victor: We are going to have to cancel the plans for later this afternoon. xx

Me: Why? xxx

Victor: Did you check the date? xxx

I pulled down the main screen and read the date. September 19.

Me: Oh. I can't believe I forgot. I feel so bad now. How is he doing? xxxx

Victor: To be quite honest. . . It's worst. He doesn't seem to be doing well at all. xxxx

Me: I can only imagine. I'm guessing he won't be going to school then? xxxx

Victor: In the condition, he's in, that's a no-go. xxxx

Me: Okay, 😕 I'll talk to you later. Love you 😘

Victor: Love you too😘

I sat up in bed and sighed, running my hands through my hair. "You okay?" My head shot up at Emma's voice and she looked at me, noticing my expression.

"Yea I'm great!" I half-smiled. I got up out of bed and walked to the closet. "So plans have changed... for later."

"What'd you mean?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"We won't be going over to today."

"Why?" There was a knock at the door, and it creaked open to both Regina and Elsa.

"You hear?" Elsa asked and I nodded my head.

"Hear what? What's going on?" Emma asked confused and a little freaked out, which I wouldn't blame her.

"Um, we want him to be able to tell you on his own time. But usually on this day... Killian's. Not... himself." Regina answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean not himself?" 

"I- a few years ago... something tragic happened to Killian and his family, usually when this day comes around... he can be... well scary."

"Oh" was all Emma said and both the girls walked out of the room leaving us both standing there "Is it like mine?"

"Sort of. Except he is a lot worst. Not in that way. You have your reasons for that day and so does he but I mean, he copes and acts... well not like himself. He's very well like Regina said a bit scary and it's best we try to avoid him the best we can or if he does just don't act weird around him or treated him any different. You don't want to get on the bad side of Killian. Especially on a day like today. So just be careful, okay?" Emma nodded her head "And he also might be a little strange for the next few days as he gets these feelings off but he should be back to his normal self in less than a week." I replied, walking out to the bathroom.

~Jeffersons POV~

"How's it going?" I asked walking up to the door that Robin and Victor were standing out off, handing each a bottle of juice. 

"Not so great. Just silence and occasional sounds of things being thrown." Robin replied turning to me.

"I can hear you guys! I'm not deaf!" Killian snarled on the other side of the door.

"Sorry!" Robin called over and lowed his voice, lower than a whisper "What should we do?"

"Just leave him here. We can't miss classes today. But one of us will have to check up on him after classes."

"We all have different schedules so we will go off of any free time between class to come back and check up on him." They nodded. "Okay... Well, I guess let's just leave it." Victor and I both left and Robin just stood there.

"Wait what about my clothes?"

﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊

~Emma's POV~

Killian couldn't be that bad. I mean... they made him sound like he was a monster. There was no way Killian could act like that. I had some time between classes so I thought I could pay him a visit. Yes, I know Ruby said to avoid him but... I cant. I knocked on his door.

No answer. I knocked again.

No answer. I knocked again and this time I heard footsteps. "What do you want?" 

"I-I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm not a baby. Both Jefferson and Victor have done so. Just leave me alone." He almost slurred.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Go away! I don't want you here."

"I'm good here." The door opened and a very irritated Killian stood in the doorway and I got hit with a strong scent I couldn't quite make out at the moment.

"Goooo away! Get ouuutttt of my sigghttt! I don't want toseeyou. Or anyone. Go b-b-b-back to Storybrooke. Or whereevvver you came from I don't care just go or you'llll regret it." He spat through his teeth. 

"Umm." I was about to say something else but before I knew it his fist came at me and I caught it just in time. I walked away, a single tear falling down my cheek that I quickly swept away, rushing back to my next class. As I sat down it only occurred to me. I grabbed my phone and shot a text to Robin.

Me: I did something...

I didn't expect an immediate response, knowing he'd be busy in a class but he did.

Robin: What?

Me: I paid Killian a visit

Robin: ?! Why would you do that?! Are you okay?! What happened?

Me: No, I'm fine. I wouldn't be if I hadn't caught his fist but I noticed something.

Robin: ??

Me: He smelt like alcohol...


End file.
